Not only various standing devices such as a Personal Computer (PC) and a television (TV), but also various mobile devices such as a smart phone and a tablet PC have been remarkably developed. Although the standing devices and the mobile devices have been developed in different ways in their unique regions, their unique regions become ambiguous in accordance with the recent boom of digital convergence.
In most cases, the standing device such as TV is controlled using a preset application (for example, remote controller application) stored in the mobile terminal.
However, a user may register a viewing reservation for a specific program through the mobile terminal but there is inconvenience in that the viewing reservation cannot be shared with another mobile terminal.